


Sun

by freakofnature



Series: Space Vol 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Very Late Birthday Kat, M/M, Really It's Only Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou sat down next to him, clothed in only one of Kuroo’s shirts and maybe his boxers snatching the coffee mug out of Kuroo’s hand and taking several long gulps of his precious caffeine. Kuroo only could stare in horror, unable to take the mug back in fear of spilling coffee on his nice cream colored couches and ruining the cleanliness of his small apartment forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



> HAPPY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL WHITE KIT KAT BAR. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME TEN YEARS TO WRITE I HOPE YOU LIKE ITS SHORT CUTENESS. if i wrote anymore i would have likely made it sad and i DIDNT JUST FOR YOU that is. how much. i love you.

 

It’s rare that Kuroo wakes up after the sun has risen. Between getting ready for work, and living a half hour from his job, he is often up and out of his apartment well before the sun’s first rays have even peaked above the horizon.

 

And yet.

 

Here he lays. Bathed in sunlight from the open window to his left, body bathed in a warm light. It’s relaxing, and Kuroo can’t find it in himself to open his eyes just yet, enjoying the warmth the morning has brought him. A subtle shift under the sheets next to him brings Kuroo to full awareness.

 

Shouyou is still here.

 

He can hear the soft breaths from his younger boyfriend, feels gentle puffs of air against his bare shoulder. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Kuroo glances over at Shouyou, letting a small smile play on his lips.

 

Shouyou’s still here.

 

Pale skin glows in the morning light, eyelashes brushing against Shouyou’s cheeks. Kuroo wants to reach out to touch him, to run his thumb across his cheeks. To touch those plump pink lips, to press his own against them.

 

The morning light shines bright through the window on a cool fall morning, warming Kuroo’s skin where it touches. There’s a stillness, a peace, in the air that Kuroo can’t seem to break--doesnt want to break.

 

He’s content to watch his boyfriend sleep.

* * *

 

He was so close to throwing his books at the wall. So close to burning his notes. He wanted this god forsaken semester to be over. His classes sucked, and for the first time in the 2 years he had been in college, Kuroo was contemplating changing his major.

 

Maybe law wasnt for him.

 

“You look irritated.” a kind voice shocked him out of his inner monologue and Kuroo looked up from his notes to see a short ginger haired boy, a cup of coffee in his hands, “Studying?”

 

Kuroo nodded and motioned to his notes, “Pre-law,” he said as a way of explaining why he had so many textbooks and random pieces of paper around him. The short boy made a face before shaking his head.

 

“I pity you,” he said and Kuroo just laughed, “But i understand,” the younger boy jabs his thumb into his chest, and Kuroo muffles a laugh behind thinned lips when the other hastily rubbed at the spot his thumb had made contact with, “Pre-med.” the boy laughed softly, conscious of the fact that they were in a library. His free hand ran through those soft looking ginger locks, auburn eyes glancing once more at the table Kuroo was sitting at, “Can i sit here? All the other tables are full…”

 

Kuroo glanced at how much stuff was thrown around the table, “I--uh--yeah. Sure,” he started cleaning up his workspace, “Just...give me a second to clean this all up and--yeah okay you can sit,”

 

“You sure?” he laughed behind his hand, “dont want to clean up a bit more?”

 

Kuroo just huffed, shifting his notes around a bit more, “Are you going to sit down and study or not?”

 

“Of course! Thank you for your kindness.”

* * *

 

Kuroo reached out to run his fingers through Shouyou’s bedhead, smiling to himself as the ginger locks fell through the spaces between his fingers. He let his hand trail down, fingers running softly along the side of Shouyou’s face, tracing the line of his jaw.

 

“Kuroo,” Shouyou whined sleepily, blinking those amber eyes open to stare at him, “What...what are you doing?” a yawn split his face for a moment, and Shouyou smacked his lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

“Nothing much,” Kuroo said gently, laughing in the morning air when Shouyou just gave a sleepy nod and shuffled closer to him, breath evening out shortly after, “Just admiring you,” he finished in a whisper.

* * *

 

“Fancy running into you here,” Kuroo said as he brought his coffee to his lips, masking the smirk that threatened to show on his face.

 

“Oh shut up,” Shouyou sat down next to him, clothed in only one of Kuroo’s shirts and maybe his boxers snatching the coffee mug out of Kuroo’s hand and taking several long gulps of his precious caffeine. Kuroo only could stare in horror, unable to take the mug back in fear of spilling coffee on his nice cream colored couches and ruining the cleanliness of his small apartment forever.

 

When Shouyou pulled the mug away from his face and smiled, Kuroo couldnt help but smile back, ducking down to peck at Shouyou’s lips, “I hate you,” he grumbled into the space between them as he parted, “Get me more coffee.”

 

Shouyou only laughed, bright and happy--if not still a little sleepy--as he got off the couch with a spring in his step (Kuroo was sure it was the coffee, his coffee, that gave Shouyou that springy step, he was sure of it) to carry out Kuroo’s childish request.

* * *

 

Kuroo ends up dozing off in the soft morning light that shines into his room. When he wakes, Shouyou is staring at him, those bright auburn eyes shining with a light that Kuroo is fairly certain is internal and Kuroo offers him a small smile.

 

“Morning,” Shouyou speaks first, shattering the soft stillness of the room. Shouyou’s voice seems to bounce off the walls, seems to echo back to Kuroo. Morning.

 

The sun shines through the window, warm on his bare skin. Outside he can hear the distant chirps of birds, and if he strains his ears--maybe, just maybe--the sound of mid-morning traffic.

 

Morning.

 

Kuroo lets his eyes slide shut for a moment, curious if when he opens them again, if Shouyou would still be in bed with him.

 

When his eyes reopen, he still is greeted with the same bright eyes and soft smile of his partner of six years. Letting a sleepy smile pull at his lips, Kuroo wonders if the warmth blooming in his heart is him falling in love with Shouyou all over again.

 

“‘Morning,” he mumbles half into his pillow, fighting a smile when Shouyou snuggles up closer to him, pecking the tip of his nose.

 

It was a good morning indeed.

 

 


End file.
